The Charmed Elements
by Call Me Charmed
Summary: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe discover their powers as teenagers, but wait, whose the 4th element?  Was took down for Editing and is back!
1. Book of Elements

Prue turned down the center isle of the bookstore at a brisk jog. Her short black hair was swishing about her shoulders as she looked at each of the subjects in turn. Usually she would have dived for the young adult or science sections, but not to day. She had been reading a fictional series on current day magic.

Her hurried green eyes narrowed in dismay. _Where in this never ending place is the New Age section? Prue_ thought as she rushed from isle to isle._ Gram's will kill me if I don't pick something quick._

"Prue dear, we're leaving!" Grams called as Prue sighed in annoyance.

_Fine, I'll just grab something else and go._ She turned and walked to the Young adult section. She scanned her favorite series to see if there were any new editions but sadly they where out. She stood up, ready to leave, but before she could actually make it to the front desk a book fell from the shelf and flopped on the floor.

Prue spun around to see what fell. In the middle of the isle was a large book face down on the floor. She grabbed it and was about to shove it back into place without a second thought when she caught sight of the front cover.

In each of the corners was a different image. The upper left corner was overflowing with greenery that seemed to be reaching out. On the right was a beautiful whirlwind that seemed to dance on the pages. Below that was a blossom of fire so realistic Prue could almost feel the heat, and lastly a jeweled sea that seemed to pour from the pages. At the center of the book was the meeting of the four images at a solar eclipse. And in the middle of that eclipse was the title of the book embossed in gold:

The book of Elements

It was so lovely that she gasped in surprise. She flipped it over to see if there was a summary of what the book was about. It was completely blank. She flipped it to the side to read the spine. Created by: The Elders

Prue frowned. It sounded like a Witches book but she couldn't be sure. She cracked it open to check when -

"Prue, are you coming?" Gram's called once again.

"Yeah Grams, I'm coming!" Shutting the book without a glance, she raced to the front of the store to pay. She was in such a rush that she didn't get a chance to check the inside until she was in the car.

The inside was completely blank.

"Aw man..." Prue muttered. "I could have sworn that it was book... Oh well. I'll just give it to Piper, she was looking for a journal anyway."

**The Next day at School / Lunch**

"Hey Piper." Prue came walking in while tossing the book on top of Pipers calculus book. Her crystal blue eyes flickered up to Prue's beautiful green ones.

"Wow Prue, thanks!" She said while looking inside the book. "What's is this?" She asked while Prue began to explain.

"I thought it was a book on magic but it turned out to be blank, so I thought you could use it as a journal." Prue said while grabbing a place at the table.

"I'm not so sure it's a journal." Piper said while turning it over and showing her the name written inside. "Journals don't usually have the creators name printed on them." Piper said while showing her the spine.

"Well I don't know what it is and right now I don't care." Prue said while flipping her Government book open.

"Hey guys." Phoebe sat down with her sisters, but her face wasn't happy.

"Whats your deal?" Prue asked while Phoebe sighed in annoyance.

"Cole is such an ass. He hangs on me like a form fitting dress." Phoebe muttered angrily.

"Well that's what you get for dating a joke." Prue said while digging for a pen.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Phoebe said while looking at the journal sitting in Pipers lap. "Hey, whats that?" Phoebe asked while taking a look at the beautiful cover.

"Its a journal, Prue got it for me! Pretty cool, huh?" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Your such a prep. Only you would want to have a diary." Piper put the book on the table while turning to the first page.

"Actually, I was thinking that we could share this one, all three of us." Piper said while Prue smiled happily.

"That's a great idea Piper!" She said while Phoebe laughed.

"Ha, no its not. I don't do that whole diary thing. I'll pass." She said while Piper frowned.

"Come on Phoebe, please!" Piper said while Phoebe just drew on the table with her permanent marker.

"No Piper, now leave me alone. I'm busy violating the school tables." Prue glared at Phoebe while snatching away the marker. " Hey!" She whined while Prue just crossed her arms.

"You'll get it back when you sign your name in the book." Prue sigh while Phoebe sighed annoyance.

"Fine, but I'm not writing any entrances in this thing." She said while grabbing a pen and writing her name on the inside of the book.

"OH SHIT!" Phoebe yelled while jumping away from the book and staring at it. Half the people in the quad stopped to stare at her. "Did you see that?" She asked while Prue grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"See what?" She said while forcing Phoebe back into her seat.

"I - I don't know!" Phoebe whispered in awe. "I just wrote my name and it…flashed." Prue glared at her doubtfully.

"It flashed?" She asked in disbelief.

"That's what I said. I wrote my name and it sort of shimmered in a green flash."

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Prue said while almost laughing. Phoebe's head snapped up.

"Well you sign it then." She shoved the book at her.

"Fine, but you better not be lying to me." She said picking up her pen and signing her name: Prudence Halliwell. The instant the pen lifted from the paper her name lit up with a fiery red glow.

"Oh my God..." She said while Piper sat there in confusion.

"So you did see it!" Phoebe said while standing up and pointing at the book.

"Yeah but... That's impossible... It was like wet ink caught in the candlelight. Only it was like the fire was inside the ink." Prue was shocked.

"Well take it back! Wherever you got it take it back." Piper said while gesturing to the book.

"I can't return it, we just wrote in it." Prue said while tearing her eyes away from the book. It was so creepy...

"Well what do you wan to do with it then?" Piper asked angrily.

"We'll put it in my locker for now. Then after school we'll…think of something." Prue said rationally.

"Fine, you can put it in your locker. But no one goes near it, not until after school!" Piper said while inching away from the book. tossed the book to her.

**The Halliwell Manner**

The three sisters ran up stares and into the attic. They went up there every day so they could work on there home work together, but today was different.

So what exactly do you want to do with it?" Piper asked while sitting near it, along with her sisters. Prue sighed while handing her sister the pen.

"What? No way!" Piper said while standing up.

"Your the only one who hasn't written in the book Piper, you need to do this." Prue said while Phoebe just sighed.

"It could have been the outside lighting Piper. Now just write in the damn book." Phoebe said while forcing her sister to sit back down.

"Oh…of course…that's it. Its the lighting and this time it's going to be different, right?" Piper said while grabbing the pen in her hand.

"You'll never know until you try." Phoebe said while sitting on the left of her sister and Prue on the right, leaving Piper right in the middle.

Piper took a deep breath and began to write her name under Prue's. When her pen lifted from the paper nothing happened. They all waited but nothing flashed, shimmered, or glowed. They were just about to relax when they noticed it. The words were fading from the pages, disappearing into the paper, and re-appearing into a whole new sentence.

_Well it's about time. What were you doing for 5 hours? Watching paint dry?_

**To Be Continued**


	2. Book of Elements 2

Piper screamed while Prue slammed the book closed. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all stared at the book in complete shock.

"Where did you get this book!" Piper demanded.

"At a normal bookstore! It just fell into the isle!"

"Are you sure it didn't jump?" Phoebe screamed as the book flew open.

_Yes I jumped. Whoop-de-do! Can we get onto business here?_

Prue slapped the book closed and threw it into the fire place. They all sighed in relief; that was until they noticed that the book wasn't burning. Before their eyes the book flipped open.

_You girls aren't very smart are you? The title on the cover says': Power_

_of the elements. That means that no element can hurt me. So can we please stop this?_

"Get it out of the fireplace!" Phoebe screamed while Prue grabbed the poker and worked the book out of the fire and onto the floor. Phoebe grabbed it and threw it out the back window as hard as she could. She slammed the window closed and locked it.

"Ok, we are never going to speak of that ever again, do I make my self clear?" Prue said while sinking onto the floor.

"Agreed." Her sisters said while joining her.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Their heads snapped to the attics brown wood door. They looked at each other in disbelief.

"There's no way, I tossed it!" Phoebe said while Piper got to her feet.

"This can't be happening. Books don't talk, they don't survive fire, and they diffidently don't knock!" Piper pulled open the door and saw the book flying in the air, like the wind was carrying it.

"What the hell!" Phoebe said while her sisters backed away from the door.

_Ladies, will you please..._

"What the Hell's going on here!" Phoebe demanded while the book entered the room.

_If I told you then I would have to kill you..._

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

_Sigh... Can't they take a joke?_

"You're not that funny!" Piper said while clinging onto Prue. She got the distinct feeling that the book was glaring at her.

_Really? The last Charmed Ones found that one hilarious._

Prue glared at the book and locked the door. The Book floated over to the table sat its self down.

_Now then, I am Elder White. You were incorrect in thinking that I was the author of this book. I am in fact I was a white lighter that has been reincarnated as a book._

"Ok that's pretty odd." Phoebe said while crossing her arms.

_I'm a talking book and you think the explanation is odd? __Do me a favor and don't speak for the next 5 minutes. _

_I am the Guardian of the Four, like the cover said. And I have been picked to guide you: The Charmed Ones. You may be asking yourselves 'why am I so honored?' So I will tell you. I am the best in my field, and you are the most powerful witches to come along in the next one hundred years._

"Well that's impossible, we're not witches." Prue said while walking closer to the book.

_I'm sorry, I should have been more specific; I want all three of you not to speak for 5 minutes. Now then: of course you're witches, why do you think you were so interested in magic lately? That bond gives you power over everything that your element has to offer. These__ Elementals don't come along very often and when they do they usually need my help._

_Any questions?_

"Well since we are talking to a book the question is 'how can that be?' and explain this elemental thing." Prue demanded as the book answered:

_If you had to pick between earth, fire, water, and wind, which one would you choose?_

"Water." Piper said easily.

"Fire." Prue said without really thinking about it.

"Earth." Phoebe said with a smile.

_See what I mean._

_You three have the elements that you just named as your favorite, and the fourth sister will have wind._

"Wait a minute, now I know you have the wrong people. There's only three of us and there are four elements. Unless we have a sister that we don't know about, we can't be these elemental Charmed Ones." Prue sat down while her sisters just smiled.

_You mean you didn't know? Your mother gave the fourth child up for adoption. Her name is Paige Mathews. If you find her then the circle will be complete._

"That sounded ominous." Prue muttered with an annoyed expression.

_No, what sounds ominous is this; when there is good there is evil_

And for that I am truly, truly sorry because it will be you that has to fight it.

"What!" Piper said in surprise. (The book talks and is also British)

"Great, we find one book and suddenly become super heroes." Phoebe said angrily while sitting next to her sister.

_Not superheroes, those people are usually thrown into a crime by chance._

You chose this path before you were born. You knew that to balance your power you have to take on the responsibility with it. And if you think that you can't do this, or that someone has made a mistake, then you're wrong.

_You are the Charmed Ones!_

"We don't know how to control these elements yet alone be the Charmed Ones! We don't even know how to be witches!" Piper said. As the book just smiled.

_That is where I come in. _

_Since I am a reincarnated book the entire wealth of knowledge is at your disposal. Minus my charming wit. I have anything you want to know about being a witch; I even have other authors. I can also show you where someone is._

"Do you have Silver Ravenwolf?" Prue asked in a smile. That had been the author she was looking for at the store.

_Ah, a great choice. Silver has some amazing bo__oks for beginners._

_Her books are…beautiful_.

The book shivered which made Prue, Piper, and Phoebe a bit grossed out.

"How exactly does a book read another book?" Piper asked cautiously.

_Oh, with pleasure._

"Yuck, that's what I thought." Piper said while trying to shake off the feeling of disgust.

_Like I said, the information is not narrated by me. And just because I have a healthy  
>appetite for what is currently my dating pool has nothing to do with your learning.<br>If I'm willing to read as many books as I can to help you learn that's my business._

"So besides being totally freaked out, can you bring up Silver's Teen Witch?" Prue asked as the book flipped its pages.

_Of course. Just one of my many talents._

The book soon came to a stop and Prue began to read.

_I hope you know that this won't teach you anything, this is just a random book from an author you like_

" Then how do we learn to control our elements?" Phoebe asked while the book listed some spells.

_Phoebe, I want you to look outside the window and tell me what you see._

"Alright... There's allot of dead grass." She said as the book began to speak.

_Repeat after me: As green as when the earth began make this a greener land._

"Alright... As green as when the earth began make this a greener land." She stared at the grass as it did nothing. She turned around and glared at the book.

"Nothing happened." She growled.

_Look again_

Phoebe turned back around and saw the grass growing quickly and more nicely. It was green and new. "Oh my God..." She said as the book began to close.

_You see, you are witches! And soon you'll be able to do that without a spell  
>But please, be careful<em>

If you lose control of your emotions then you could seriously injure some one

"Um, Mr. White. I have a question. How many witches are in San Francisco?" Phoebe asked while Prue and Phoebe laughed.

"Piper, I don't think that's a thing he can just look up in his magical pages." Phoebe said while Prue patted her little sisters shoulder.

_There's exactly 808,976 people in this city __and only 1,809 witches_

Piper smiled happily as as Prue and Phoebe stood there in a pout. Oh how they hate being wrong. "How did you know that?" Prue asked as the book sighed.

_I thought that we already established that I can do anything_

"Yeah, well ya can't walk." Phoebe said with a cocky smile.

_Haha, very funny. I'll remember that when you'r about to be attacked by a demon and you come begging for a spell_

"Whoa, wait a minute! What do you mean Demon?" Prue said while freaking out.

_Well you can't save the world without vanquishing any demons, not to mention vampires, ware wolves..._

"Enough!" Prue said while turning around and walking toward the door.

_Where do you think your going? We haven't even tested your powers yet_

"And we're not going to!" She snapped while turning around and glaring at the book. "If you haven't noticed: we're just teenager and we have school, home work, studding..."

"And boys!" Piper said with a smile.

"Not to mention Karate." Phoebe said while pointing to her karate trophies.

_Sigh... This is going to be a long day..._

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Book of Elements 3

**A/N: Elder White is allot like the book from "Ella Enchanted". He has a face that can appear and disapear at will.**

* * *

><p>Elder White watched as the new found witches started to argue about their powers and why they can't be the charmed ones. Piper, the youngest of her sisters, seamed to only care about boys and Prue only cared about school. Phoebe on the other hand, only cared about fighting.<p>

_Ladies, please!  
><em>_To be witches is an honor, not a punishment_

"Seams like a punishment to me." Phoebe said while leaning against the wall and crossing her arms.

"Phoebes right. To be witches isn't for us, but I know a couple of girl's at school who would be perfect for the job!" Prue said with a smile.

_There are no others_  
><em>You three are the only ones who can do this<br>Its your destiny!_

"But it's not fare, we never asked to be witches." Piper said while pouting on the coach.

_I understand  
>But after you use you powers you'll grow to like them<br>_

He said as Piper huffed. "Liar..." She said as Prue glared at her and moved on.

"Elder White, I understand that your just doing your job, but out of all people, why us? And why now?" She asked as the book thought in silence.

_I don't know, maybe it was fate  
>But how and why aren't the question's you should be asking<br>__You need to find your sister, complete the circle, and save the world_

"Save the world from what? Demons? We're just teenagers, what do you expect us to do?" Prue asked while sitting on an old treasurer chest.

_I expect you to try_

He said while the three just sat there in silence.

_If you don't learn how to control your powers soon then the demons will kill you, even if you never use them_

He said as the three shivered in fear. "But what about Grams? There's no way she'll let us go out and save the world, its imposible!" Piper said as the book laughed.

_Well duh_  
><em>That's why you don't tell her<em>

"What!" The three of them stared at him in disbelief.

"Elder White, I'm afraid you don't under stand. Our Gram's isn't easy to fool. Its like she haves eyes in the back of her head, a lie detector in the center of her brain. There's no way we can do this without her finding out." Prue said as the book just smiled.

_Well, you can today_

He said as the three girls looked at each other in confusion. "What makes you say that?" Piper asked as the book opened and flipped through its pages. It showed Grams heading up the stares.

They all turned around to see her open the door and smile. "There you three are." She said while pulling the phone away from her ear. "Listen, I have a job request down in Metro City, I'll be back in two days. I left $100 in the kitchen cabinet just encase. Prue, your in charged."

The three stared at her when they got the sudden un-expected news. "Um... Okay..." Prue said as Grams left the house with her things.

"Okay, that cant be a coincidence. Some body rigged that." Phoebe said while glaring at the book.

_It wasn't me_  
><em>It was the Higher Elders<br>When ever you three need to do something important and your Grams is in the way  
>They'll give her call, a job, and she'll leave to do it<em>

"What kind of job?" Prue asked seriously as the book just sat there.

_I don't know, ask the elders_

He said as the thee just crossed there arms and nodded. "Fine, we will. Where do they live?" Phoebe asked as the book began to laugh.

_Ha, your kidding right?_  
><em>The elders are impossible to reach<em>  
><em>Even for me<em>

"Then how are we going to learn to control our powers?" Phoebe asked as the book smiled with pride.

_From me, of course!_

"And that's expose to be a good thing?" Phoebe retorted in annoyance.

_Well, lets see_  
><em>With me as your teacher you three will become the strongest witches known to man<em>  
><em>I'm practically saving you from demons<br>And I'm showing you how to kill all that's evil  
><em>_so yes. It is_

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe stared at each other, as if communicating telepathically, "Fine." Prue said while grabbing her back back and throwing it over her shoulder. "We'll become witches, but if any one we care about gets hurt then we WILL quit!" She said as the book sighed in frustration.

_Fine, I guess thats fair, But be warned Prue_  
><em>Starting now your life will never be the same<em>  
><em>Not now, not ever<em>

Prue sat down in frustration as Phoebe just slammed the book shut. "No der Sherlock." The book glared at Phoebe with two piercing green eyes.

_Well somebody isn't in a good mood_

He said as Phoebe leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "I'm talking to a book with an atitude. Why should I be in a good mood?" She asked as Piper just laughed.

"I dont think its that bad, I actually think its pretty cool." She said as both Phoebe and Prue looked at her in surprise. "If Prue trusts this book then we should trust him too, right?" piper asked while yawning tierdly.

"Yeah, I guess..." Phoebe said while yawning right after.

"We'll discuss the rest of this in the morning, Piper and I are going to bed, are you coming Phoebe?" Prue asked as Phoebe nodded.

_Wait, you cant just leave me here_  
><em>I mean, I'm a book for heaven sakes, even I diserve a bed, or at least a nice wood shelf<em>

"Good night White." Prue said while leaving the atic.

"Have fun sleeping on the floor." Phoebe said with a smile.

_Oh come on, this is book cruelty!_

He said as Piper laughed, but still, she couldn't just leave him there. "Come on, I have a place where you can stay, its really nice." She said while picking him up and carrying him down stares.

_Why, thank you Piper_

He said as she opened the door to her room. "Your welcome, but theres no need to thank me. Besides, if your going to live with us then you should have a place to stay." She said while placing him on a book stand in the corner of her room. "Hows this?" She asked as he smiled happily.

_Very nice, thank you_

"Your welcome. Good night Elder White, dont let the book bugs bite." Piper turned out the lights and Elder White then realised what she said.

_Wait, book bugs?_  
><em>Thats just a joke, right Piper?<br>__Piper?  
>Oh dear...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Since this is a Fan Fiction I have decided to change the ages of the characters_**

_Prue Halliwell 16 / female / fire  
>Phoebe Halliwell 15  female / earth  
>Piper Halliwell 14  female / water_


	4. Chapter 4: Busted

Phoebe closed the door to her room and locked it. Her room was covered in punk rock posters, cloths, and loud music. "Phoebe, turn it off!" Prue demanded as Phoebe just smiled and laughed.

"Okay!" She said while turning it down halfway.

Phoebe grabbed her torn skinny jeans, black combat boots, and black skull T-Shirt, threw them on, and styled her hair with red highlights. It was perfect. "Good night Prue!" She said while sneaking out the window.

"Goodnight Phoebe!" She said as Phoebe climbed down the tree and onto the ground.

Her feet touched the dirt and as soon as they did a green patch of grass began to appear. Prue looked out of her window and over to the tree. Her eyes squinted as she frowned at Phoebe's pathetic attempt to sneak out. Prue ran down stares and into the now green lawn. It was beautiful. Phoebe's spell really worked. Prue looked around and found nothing. Where was Phoebe running off too this time?

- X -

Prue opened the door to Pipers room and turned on the lights. "Piper, wake up." She said while grabbing her sisters cloths and putting them on the dresser.

"Prue, what are you doing? Its ten o'clock at night." She said while rubbing her eyes and yawning. Prue began to put on her shoes.

"Get dressed, we're leaving." She demanded as Piper just sat their in sleepy confusion.

"I don't get it, are we in danger?" She asked as her sister stood up and shook her head.

"Phoebe snuck out of the house. I saw her running across the street but when I went down to bring her back she was gone." She explained as Piper just lade back down.

"Why do I have to go? Can't you find her on your own?" She asked while covering her eyes with her arm.

"I'm not leaving you here, its too dangerous, especially right now. Your coming with me." She said while finding her sister a top.

"But I'm tiered, I don't want to go." She said while falling back to sleep.

- X -

Phoebe walked through the darkness of an ally and over to her secret destination. Her dark brown hair was resting just above her shoulders, but in the dark it was practically black. She stopped, her eyes looking at a whole in the wall that was covered by a bunch of boards. As she knocked on the boards a voice came from the other side. It was dark, demanding, and if she didn't know who it was she would have been scared.

"What's the password?" He asked in his casual low voice.

"Voltaire." He nodded and disappeared.

She began to walk further down the ally and a man, some where in his twenties, opened the door and let her in. She walked past the large greeting guard and entered the party. It was strange to think that a party was being held in an old abandon ware house, but it was actually pretty cool.

- X -

Prue, Piper, and a random stranger began to walk down the same ally Phoebe was going down. His black hair covered the right eye and his black eye liner went perfect with his face piercing's... O_O

"Prue?" Piper whispered while clinging onto Elder White.

"Its okay Piper, just stay quiet." She said while walking past the Goth.

"Why are we here? I thought she was going to a party." She said while walking with Prue and constantly looking back at the Goth.

"She is, but its held in a secret destination."

"If its so secret then why do you know about it?" Piper asked while looking at her sister in confusion.

"I heard Phoebe talking with some of her friends. They said it was in an old ware house down on Lenderson street."

"But its creepy..." She said while walking in front of Prue, trying to stay as far away from the Goth as possible.

- X -

Phoebe sat with her friends way in the back, their cloths similar to hers, and their hair styled with different colored high lights.

"So let me get this strait. You just found out that you have another sister that your Mom gave away before you got to meet her?" A girl from her table leaned forward, talking.

"Pretty much." She said while leaning back and propping her feet up on the table.

"Why would she do that? It doesn't make any since." Her friend stood up and began to fix her shirt, but then stopped and glared.

"Oh shit! Phoebe, your sisters are here!" She said while alarming Phoebe terribly.

"What!" She stood up and turned around. Her sisters where looking back and forth, trying to spot her, but she had a plan."Hide!" she demanded while hiding under the table. (Great plan...)

- X -

Piper sat down and frowned at the smell of beer. "Prue, this is stupid, Phoebe's not here." She said while crossing her arms.

"Wanna bet?" Prue glared at Phoebes friends who where staring at her in shock. They quickly turned away. "I'll be right back." She said while stomping over to their table. "Where's Phoebe." She demanded as they just shrugged. "Yeah right." She bent over and looked under the table to see her sister lying there on her stomach.

Shit...

- X -

Phoebe sat in the Taxi with her arms crossed and her head down. "What the Hell where you thinking?" Prue demanded while holding the book in her arms. He was yet to speak. "You could have put us all in danger Phoebe! You know why we can't just leave in the middle of the night! What if a demon found you before we did?"

"Then I would have kicked his ass." She said while looking out the window.

"Its not that simple Phoebe, and you know it!" She said while looking at the truck driver. He remained silent.

Piper looked out the window and saw that they where going down a street no where near their house. "Um... Prue?" She tapped on her sisters shoulder and she turned around, looking at her sister.

"What?" she demanded while looking at Piper with annoyance.

"Look." She said while pointing outside the window. It wasn't their street...

"Um, sir, I think you took a wrong turn, our house is that way." Prue said while tapping on his shoulder.

"I know..." He said while making a dangerous u-turn and nearly hitting a child. Piper hit her head on the car and passed out.

"Piper!" Prue grabbed her sister and held her close, making sure she wasn't hurt.

The man in the front began to turn into a demon that was unknown to the new found witches. His once black skin was now turning red and his brown eyes where quickly turning yellow. It wasn't what they expected.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5: Letting go

I'll be taking a LONG break from this story because I just dont know what to write!


End file.
